Beauty and the beast
by helenoftroy2107
Summary: Beauty and the beast bamon style. it is a fairy tale like version
1. Chapter 1

Beauty and the Beast Bamon style

Disclaimer: i don't own anything!

Another disclaimer: i haven't yet finished the seventh vamp diaries book!

Another great disclaimer: Though this is Danielle Salvatore's idea and I love her version a lot, I just can't get this out of my head so i hope she is not too angry with me for borrowing it. Do not hate me, guys and review!

Thanks for reading!

Prologue

Once upon a time, in a far away kingdom, an old king lived in a magnificent castle situated on the outer edge of an enormous forest. The king was very much loved by the people under his rule because he was kind and just and peace and prosperity extended over the land.

The king had two sons who both resembled him in outer appearance and strength. The two brothers had grown up under their father's care and loved him a lot. When he died they grieved a lot together with all the people in the land.

After the old king's death, the rule passed to his eldest son, Damon. And the people believed that everything will remain as good as it was when his father was alive. But they soon found out they were very much mistaken. For even though Damon looked like his father, he was not like him.

He was just and when he judged he did it rightly but he was cruel and arrogant. He didn't respect ordinary people and he treated them brutally if they crossed his path. The noble men feared him because it was very difficult to please him. The joy and peace left the kingdom and were replaced by fear and terror.

There was only one person who had some influence over the young king for Damon loved his little brother very much. The two of them were very different – while Damon was cruel, Stefan was kind. He was good natured and considerate and people loved him as much as they feared his brother. Damon's brutality hurt Stefan a lot and he often tried to make his brother see reason.

'There will come a time, when all that venom that you hold will turn against you. Don't let it control you. I don't want to see you suffer.' Stefan often said. But his brother just laughed and didn't think twice.

The days went by and the kingdom lived in fear. Damon never listened to his brother's warnings and he didn't try to show kindness. Just as Stefan predicted, it brought his downfall…

It was a scary night and a horrible storm raged around the castle. Lightnings seemed as if they were trying to smote the towers and thunders rolled one after another making people shudder. Then, suddenly a knock came on a small side door that led to the kitchens. When the servants opened it they saw an old lady. She was soaking wet, wore rags and seemed so dirty that they didn't dare let her in. Instead, they sent for the king.

When Damon saw her, he was appalled. He absolutely forbid that she ever come close to the castle again for fear of being executed. Instead of being frightened as were most who witnessed the king's wrath, she laughed. A pale light appeared around her and she grew tall and beautiful but also terrible. And then she spoke:

'You were cruel to an old lady who did nothing to offend you. You were arrogant and uncompassionate. You thought too highly of yourself and you never respected others. And for that you will be punished.'

She raised her hand and a pale golden light seemed to engulf the whole castle. Damon was blinded for a moment and when he regained his sight he couldn't see his servants around him. He called for them and was terrified when a teacup, a kettle and an old clock answered. He turned to the woman:

'What did you do to my people? Turn them back!'

'I can't.' she answered. 'You are the only one who can break the curse.'

'How?'

'When the time is right you will have to make a young woman fall in love with you. Only true love's first kiss will break the spell. Until then you will live alone – ugly and isolated to pay for your cruelty.'

She handed him a rose and a mirror.

'Make sure you guard the flower well because if the last petal falls before you find true love you'll remain like this forever.'

Damon looked at the mirror, gasped and almost dropped it. His once attractive face was changed. His eyes were bloodshot and the veins around them showed clearly in his now ghostly pale skin. He saw blood trickle down his chin and when looked at his lips he saw that terrible fangs pierced them. He had turned into a monster. A dull ache filled his heart and he remembered his brother's words. If he had just listened to him…

'Wait!' he said suddenly. 'What of my brother? What will happen to him?'

'If you fail he will die.' The woman disappeared without another word.

Suddenly fearful Damon ran through the now seemingly empty castle to Stefan's room. He found his brother fast asleep on the floor. No matter what Damon did Stefan would not wake. He laid there still and pale as if dead and only the slight breath and the steady rise and fall of his chest proved that he was still alive. Feeling helpless, Damon bent over his brother and cried until the sun appeared through the window. It hurt Damon's eyes and he walked forward to close the curtains. When he looked out he gasped again. The forest had grown in the night and engulfed the castle. It reached as far as the eye could see with no road through it. The young king was utterly alone.

No one ever found out what happened that night. The people were almost glad when they chose another king and life slowly rolled on undisturbed. Many years passed and people forgot about the brothers and their castle. Only a legend was still told as a tale for kids but no one truly believed.

Until…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Special thanks to everyone who reviewed or signed up for any of my stories! I promise I will try to answer personally next time but my last few days had been pretty hectic!**

**Those who read but did not review, please review! ypur opinion matters greatly to me! All you have to say is carefully read, cherished and drooled over! Thanks in advance for any reviews!**

**And finally great thanks to Danielle Salvatore for her support and acceptance. Thank you, my friend!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Elena's dream

Bonnie Bennet (I know this is her name in the TV show but I kinda like it more so there we go) scoffed. She looked after the tall retreating brunette, thought "stupid cow" and bit her lip before she uttered the few words that would practically turn Caroline Forbes into a cow. For one thing Bonnie didn't know the reverse spell yet and for another, there was no need that the whole town found out what she was. Yes, Bonnie had just recently found out that she was a witch like her mother and self-control still took quite an effort.

"I would give anything to be able to make her pay for every insult that I had to endure. If only I could, just for a second…" she muttered to herself. The train of thought was intriguing and dangerous at the same time.

"Bonnie, over here" she heard a familiar voice and looked around thankful for the interruption.

"Hi, Matt. What are doing here?"

"I am on my way back to town with some goods for dad. You going to our place?"

Bonnie nodded.

"Hop up then. I'll give you a lift."

Bonnie climbed in the cart and sat next to Matt who pulled the reins and the horses resumed their slow pace.

"What did Caroline want?" Matt asked looking concerned.

"Nothing much. How's Meredith?"

Matt blushed at the mentioning of his fiancée's name.

"As impatient as I am."

It was Bonnie's turn to blush just as they pulled up in front of the shop.

A tall blonde girl rushed out to meet them. Bonnie's face lit up. Elena Gilbert was her best friend ever since childhood. She lived with the Honeycutts after her parents death since Matt's mother was her aunt and she helped at the shop. Bonnie loved going to town because it meant spending time with Elena.

"I have something to tell you. Sisterhood." Elena squealed.

Bonnie laughed.

"Ok, just give me a few minutes with your aunt and I am all yours."

She entered the shop. Elena's aunt looked up and greeted Bonnie warmly.

"What have you brought me child?"

"Some of my goodies – this is for headache, this one for fever and this – for burns and other wounds. And some of my father's stuff as well. Just as promised."

"Excellent. How's your father doing?"

"He's alright madam. Thank you. Still trying to come up with the perfect toy." (according to my story Bonnie's father is a toy maker) Both of them giggled. "I'll go see Elena if we are done."

"Sure go ahead. She's been waiting for you."

Bonnie found Elena in the back yard. The blonde caught her friend's hands and pulled her in the shed.

"What has got you so excited?" Bonnie asked a bit worried.

"I had a strange dream and I was hoping you can tell me what it means." Elena seemed breathless.

"Ok" Bonnie said hesitantly.

"I was in the forest by your house but not close to the village. I was going deeper and deeper until I reached an old castle. It might have been splendid long ago but seemed somewhat ruined now. I entered though I didn't know how I summoned the courage. It was empty and I walked from room to room not meeting anyone. Then I found myself in front of an oak door with an ornate S on it. It turned out to be a huge bedroom that seemed dusty and abandoned. I thought it was empty as the rest of the castle but then I noticed the bed. There was someone in it. A young man with wavy black hair fully dressed and fast asleep. I just stood there watching him, thinking that I should know him. It was very strange." Elena shuddered.

Bonnie felt a dull ache in the chest when her friend finished the tale and deep in her heart she knew something was going to happen soon. But she didn't want to scare Elena so she just shrugged and said:

"It doesn't seem it means something important. You were probably thinking about one of those tales."

"Probably" said Elena but she didn't sound convinced. Luckily their conversation moved to the upcoming wedding and the unfortunate dream was forgotten for a while.

But later that day, when Bonnie was walking home in the approaching dusk the forest that usually seemed friendly loomed ominously in front of her. Bonnie didn't manage to suppress her shudder. All her instincts were screaming "danger". She took a deep breath and opened the door to the small cottage she lived in with her father.

"Dad, I am home." she shouted trying to sound cheerful. But even to her own ears the cheer sounded forced.


	3. Chapter 3

AN:I do not own anything!

Finally an update! Soory for the delay! I will try and update more often! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 2

Lost in the forest

A few days after her visit to the small town Bonnie was in her kitchen, bent over a boiling pot. A strand of curly red hair had escaped her plait and was plastered on her sweaty forehead. Propped on the kitchen table was her mother's book. As a witch her mother had been really crafty with "magically" good healing potions and ointments. In moments like this, Bonnie wished that her mother was still here with her to finish her education. She concentrated, blew the naughty strand out of her eyes and tried again. This time the potion bubbled and glowed before going back to the way it was. Bonnie sighed with relief. It had worked.

Bonnie was removing the pot from the fireplace when a knock sounded on the door of the cottage. Wondering who might be coming so early she opened the door and her nose wrinkled with distaste. Tyler.

The tall dark haired boy who happened to be the son of the mayor himself grinned broadly.

"Good morning, honey." he winked at her suggestively. When he noticed she wasn't going to say anything he continued. "Aren't you going to invite your future husband in for a cup of tea or even something else." The two friends who accompanied him snickered behind his back.

Bonnie put her hands on her hips and frowned.

"You are my husband as much as that pot on the table is, Tyler. Why don't you go bother Caroline instead? She might as well like it. I have work to do." And with that she slammed the door shut in his face.

Tyler turned to his stunned cronies. His face was pale and his eyes were shining dangerously. He was livid.

"She'll pay." he whispered. "She will." And he left hurriedly down the road.

At the same time, Bonnie returned to the pot on the table and started transfering the potion in small flagons so she could sell it when she went to the town again. She was frustrated and her thoughts kept going to Tyler. For the last few months he had been driving her mad with his hints and taunts. Though both she and her father agreed he was a smart match being the mayor's son, she was repulsed by him.

And his advances on her made Caroline jealous as she wanted Tyler for herself. Why anyone sane enough would want to marry the little jerk was lost to Bonnie. But Tyler's attention to her was the reason Caroline was nastier than usual.

She was still pondering what to do about that mess when her father appeared in the kitchen.

"Morning honey," he greeted her distractedly. "What have you been brewing? It smells ..." his voice trailed when he saw her expression. "Never mind."

As soon as breakfast was served and both of them seated at the table, her father's face became serious.

"The cart's almost loaded" he said. "I have just one thing to finish this morning and I have to be off in the afternoon if I am to make it to the fare in Holsten (AN: imaginary city on the other side of the forest) next week. It's a long way through the forest."

A shiver ran down Bonnie's back at the mention of the forest and as she remembered Elena's dream a sense of dread hung over her. She tried to hide her fear but was not very successful.

"Honey, what's wrong? Is it something I said?" her father looked concerned.

Bonnie shook her head.

"I guess it is that jerk Tyler. He was here this morning before you woke up."

"That's that!" her father shouted. "I am going to his father. This has to stop."

"No! Dad, it's ok. I can handle him. You don't have to mess with the mayor."

"But, Bonnie..."

"Please! The toys are more important! Let's go see what needs finishing touches. You've got to make it to the fare. You've been working so hard!"

Bonnie had jumped to her feet and headed to her father's workshop in the back of the house. She stopped at the door and waited for him to join her. But as they made their way in the small clattered room a thought suddenly crossed her mind _"He is not going to the fare."_. She stopped in her tracks.

"Are you sure you are ok, honey?" without waiting for an answer her father went to the small work table and pointed proudly at a half painted model of a magnificent castle. "Could you paint it for me while I pack?" her father asked cheerfully.

Bonnie managed a nod and approached the table. Her attention was focused entirely on the castle. Though it looked innocent as a toy should it gave her a chill. It was beautifull, probably the most beautifull thing her father had ever created. And she had a feeling she should recognise it though how that would be possible she did not know. It was a product of her father's imagination, right? She shook her head and set to work.

By noon Bonnie and her father had both finished their preparations. The castle was painted – it looked even more alluring than before, the cart was loaded and well supplied with provisions for the long journey through the forest and the horse was harnessed. After a hurried and uneventful lunch they exchanged their farewells. Her father managed to make her promise she'd go to Matt's parents if she needed any help with anything and promised on his turn to try and come back for the wedding. After that he pulled the reins and the horse slowly pulled the heavy cart down the road.

Bonnie stood at the gate until she could no longer see them, then she returned in the house and looked around. She wanted to find something to do to distract herself but at the same time she was to restless and nervous to really get something done.

It was already dark outside and past Bonnie's time for bed but she couldn't sleep. She looked out of the window and her gaze fell on the moon - it was full and glowing ominously. Bonnie wondered where her father was.

#####

Just outside the town a dark figure approached the border of the forest.

"It's time for revenge. You'll regret you pushed me away, redhead." Tyler growled and turned towards the moon.

He stretched his arms and threw his head back. His whole body was washed in the moonlight and seemed engulfed in a slight glow. Then he went rigid for a brief moment before his form started changing. The soft glow increased and hid the transforming sihlouette. When the process was complete the glow stopped. The wolf raised it head and houled.

#####

In the old castle Damon raised his eyes from the book he was reading. He was comfortably seated near the fireplace in his rooms. The windows were curtained and the only light came from the dying fire and a single candle placed on a small table. It illuminated a blood red rose inside a glass box. The rose had only two petals left but their beauty was not fading. In fact the velvet like petals seemed to be sparkling. A distant houl sounded and Damon's ire burned. An old foe was rising again. He left the book aside and quietly exited the room wrapped in a black cloak.

#####

Elena tossed and turned in her sleep. She was walking in the old forest again. The castle was right in front of her. She entered and wondered the halls. But they were not empty this time. There were people there and nobody seemed to notice her. She headed to the familiar room with the ornate S on the door determined to sit and admire the handsome young man there all night. She entered and there he was on the bed just as she remembered him. She settled in a chair that was moved near the bed and started studying his features. In that moment he opened his eyes and frowned at her with confusion. She tried to run but the door would not open. She heard footsteps behind her... She woke with a scream and found herself in her bed in the small room over the Honeycutt's shop. A thunder sounded outside – a storm was coming.

#####

Mr Bennet knew the storm was coming but he was unwilling to stop for the night and look for shelter. He had crossed the forest on more than one occasion before but this time something felt wrong. He had the feeling he was being watched. It made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

The wind was houling more and more and the thunders increased their strenght. Suddenly a rustling through the trees warned him he was not alone. A dark shape moved alongside the cart. A pair of stalking yellow eyes glimmered in the bush. Bonnie's father tried to nudge the horse to move faster but the animal was terrified. A deep rumbling growl sounded nearby and the horse panicked. It rushed forward and crashed the cart in a small pile of rocks. Mr Bennet fell off and sat on the ground dazed. The horse, now free of the harness cantered away in the dark.

The pair of eyes appeared again and this time they drew closer. A dark shape materialised and Bonnie's father realised it was an enormous wolf stalking nearer. Suddenly another sound drew the wolf's attention. Footsteps approached as though a human had appeared but the growling that acompanied them was not at all human. Mr Bennet didn't wait to see what other monster had woken in the storm. He ran for his life without even realising where he was heading. He went deeper and deeper in the forest.

He stopped running when he could no longer hear the wolf's houls and the beast's growling. He noticed for the first time that the wind and the thunders were gone and replaced with a heavy rain. Bonnie's father looked around but he had no idea where he was. He had never entered so deep in the forest. Not knowing what to do he gazed in the dark and a distant light caught his eye. He headed towards it and after half an hour of picking his way through the bushes he found himself facing the remains of an old and magnificent castle. To his great surprise the light came out of some of its narrow windows.

PLEASE REVIEW! Your comments and opinoins are highly appreciated! Thank you!


End file.
